Sí pudieras perdonarme
by Ryu1113
Summary: Murdoc Niccals pierde el sentido de la vida. Se siente sólo y arrepentido de los errores que cometió. Sin embargo, a la playa plástica llega una persona especial. Murdoc se da cuenta que su princesita es toda una mujer y surgen sentimientos especiales hacia ella por lo que hace lo posible por ganar su perdón. En proceso.
1. Introduccion

Bueno, es mi primer fanfic en 5 años. Así que voy a hacerlo de una de las cosas que mas me gustan. Como lo es _gorillaz._ Aquí va.

Gorillaz al igual que sus personajes no me pertenecen. Sus dueños son Damon y Jamie. Solo hago esto con el fin de entretener.

* * *

Con una copa de tequila en una mano y un cigarrillo "666 lucky" solía iniciar mis patéticos días. Hoy no era la excepción, y era frustrante darme cuenta que simplemente el alcohol ya no me embriagaba, podría jurar que mi maldito cuerpo había creado tal acople con este, que ni lo afectaba. gruñi, al menos inconsciente por la borrachera podría superar mas fácilmente el hecho de que estaba solo en esta estúpida pero hermosa playa plástica.

Siendo sinceros, la maldita hojalata no era compañía y Stuart no estaba en condiciones de entablar una charla conmigo sin llorar como imbécil pidiendo que lo dejara libre. Lo cual, definitivamente no era una opcion.

—señor, Stuart Tusspot no quiere comer. Se niega a aceptar alimento alguno demandando su libertad-ese imbecil ...si continuaba asi, desaparecería.

—obligalo a tragar. Así sea a la fuerza...y largate de mi vista chatarra de mierda-le gruñi, la odiaba. Verla me recordarba a la verdadera Noodle...La que yo mate.

—si señor-salio del estudio, mientras yo caminaba hacia el gran ventanal para observar la niebla que camuflaba mi paraíso. El poco sol que se colaba entre ella le daba visos hermosos al mar...los cuales me valían poco mas que mierda. Yo ya había perdido el gusto por las cosas, incluso por la vida misma. Mi vida se había vuelto una porquería. Tenia dinero, si. Tenia fama, talvez no tanta como antes. Pero tenia...sin embargo faltaba algo importante...y era la que yo consideraba mi familia...la que yo mismo había acabado al matar a mi princesa asiática solo para librarme de mi pacto con el de abajo...suspire y me senté de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y recordando los viejos tiempos. Vendería mi alma al diablo por tercera vez con tal de que todo volviera a ser igual.

¡boom!. Una explosión me hizo despertar de mis pensamientos y correr hacia la ventana. Allí se veía un gran barco pirata apuntando sus cañones hacia la plastic beach.

—¡chatarra!-grite, ella entro corriendo al estudio cargada de armas.

—es el bongie man. Me encargare de el, busque un lugar seguro-ella salio. Yo corrí hacia el subterráneo en busca de Stu. Al entrar a su habitación lo vi en shock mirando la ballena que venia para tragárselo. Lo tome de un brazo y lo jale hacia el elevador conmigo. Y óprimi mil veces el botón de subida, y lentamente el aparatejo lo hizo.

—¿que esta pasando?- lloriqueo 2-D, despertando de su shock.

—tranquilo imbécil. La cyborg se encargara-las puertas se abrieron y corrí arrastrándolo a el conmigo. Encerrandonos a los dos en mi habitación que hacia lugar de búnker también. Esperamos unas horas hasta que las explosiones dejaron de sonar. Stu solo lloro hasta quedarse dormido en un rincón, me sentí mal por el. Yo era el culpable de su estado. Sin embargo, yo. El gran Murdoc Niccals no lo admitiría.

Cuando todo estuvo en silencio, desperté de un grito a Stu y salimos juntos con cuidado. Salimos de la torre y ambos quedamos en shock al ver el desastre. Pero me paralize totalmente al ver una melena violeta mirando con asco un montón de chatarra en el suelo. Stuart corrió hacia ella y la abrazo, yo aun seguía en shock. Mi corazón se congelo al ver unos verdes ojos mirarme con odio.

—Noodle...-susurre.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les halla gustado. Lo haría mas largo pero estoy desde una tablet. ¡No olviden dejar reviews! Dependiendo de ello haré el prox cap mas largo.


	2. Chapter 1

No pude evitar sentir como mi garganta se cerraba. Mis manos temblaban y corría el riesgo de caer de bruces al suelo, cosa que no habria sido muy conveniente. Me acerque con pasos lentos y cuidadosos hacia ellos dos, Noodle había dejado de mirarme y había cerrado los ojos para profundizar el abrazo con 2-D, que lloraba como un niño pequeño. Mire al suelo y vi a la cyborg destrozada, no pude evitar sentirme mal, ella era mi creación, mi guardaespaldas y mi "esclava". Una gran sombra cubrió la arena, mire hacia arriba para encontrarme a un Russel gigante que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos, no le puse atención. Sólo no podía ponerle atención a alguien. Noodle y 2-D se separaron lentamente, y un escalofrio me recorrió la espalda al ver a Noodle saltando hacia mi con una mirada de odio muro, me apuntó con una pistola a la cara.

-hola, "papá"-escupio con veneno, con el odio inyectado en cada palabra. Guardé silencio, sabía que me mataria y bien que lo merecía, sólo suspire y cerré los ojos. Esperando el disparó.

-¡Noodle!-abrí los ojos nuevamente para encontrar a Stu frente a mi, interponiendose entre Noodle y yo- no hagas esto porfavor, se que Murdoc te hiso mucho daño, demaciado...y no es justo para ti...pero, te convertirias en un mounstruo peor que el sí lo matas-no sabía sí ofenderme o sentirme alagado por aquello último.

-Stu, ya e matado a muchas personas, creeme que no me interesa matarlo a el-mire detenidamente su rostro, tenía una horrible cicatriz en su ojo derecho, sentí un nudo en la garganta- además, ¿porque lo defiendes?. Hablas como sí el no te hubiera hecho daño, aún cuando fue a ti a quién más a lastimado en el pasó de los años...tienes la marca de una de sus estupideces en tus ojos.

-sí lo matas, no te perdonare Noods...- ella pareció dudar un momento, y tras un largo suspiro. Bajo el arma, me miro con rabia y artículo con la boca un "te mataré".

-a mi sí me pagas lo que le hiciste a mi princesa- amenazó Russel, y con uno de sus enormes dedos me lanzó contra la pared de la estructura de la mansión de la plastic beach. Me estrelle, lanzando un grito de dolor. Stuart corrió hacia mi y me ayudó a levantar, este chico era muy buena persona, o simplemente un idiota. Noodle se acerco a nosotros, y fijando sus ojos en los míos, me dio una fuerte bofetada, que me hiso voltear el rostro.

-eso es por haber vendido mi alma- me dio otra cachetada en la otra mejilla- y eso, por construirme un reemplazo como sí yo no valiera nada.

-Noodle, yo...-se volteó y entró al edificio, no me dejó terminar de hablar.

-Mudz...¿estas bien?-la mirada de preocupacion de 2-D era latente, frunci el ceño y me aleje de el, caminando hacia el edificio, dispuesto a entrar a mi habitación y no salir en mucho tiempo.

Noodle POV.

No podía evitar sentir el odio que tenía por Murdoc...simplemente, era imposible. Yo era sólo una niña cuando el vendió mi alma para salvar la suya, y luego de estar tanto tiempo en el infierno, ese odio sólo se volvía el motor de mi vida. Haciendo que cada día estuviera destinado a encontrarlo y hacerlo pagar. Sin embargo el tonto de Stu me lo había impedido y sinceramente, su inocencia y su gran corazón merecian un descanzo de tanta trajedia. Entre a ese edificio, molesta y conteniendo respiración, intentando calmarme. Más sin embargo no funcionó, las cosas no eran tan simples. Así que me limite a caminar por ahí hasta encontrar la cocina, que fue atacada por mi como sí no hubiera comido en años, cuando realmente no había comido en dos días.

-Noods...-gire mi cabeza para encontrarme con un 2-D mirándome con tristeza- te extrañe princesa...-camine hacia el y lo abraze, yo también lo había extrañado- lamento tanto no haber estado contigo...lo siento Noods...soy un inútil.

-shh-lo hice callar- nada de esto fue tú culpa toochi. El único culpable está encerrado en su habitación.

-eres toda una mujer...dios, no quiero ni imaginar como pasaste tú adolecencia-finas lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, mi garganta se seco y sentí mis ojos humedecerse al recordar esos años.

-bueno...eso ya no importa Stu...lo que importa es que ahora podremos ser nuevamente. -una familia...-me interrumpió, cambiando su mueca de tristeza a una de felicidad.

-sí, una familia de tres...Murdoc ya no es parte de nuestra familia D...el ya demostró no querer ser parte- las lágrimas nuevamente salieron de sus ojos- sus actos no han sido los mejores...¿pero sabes?...estaremos felices los tres, sin el.

-Noods...todos somos una parte importante de está familia...incluso Murdoc...-asenti, no queriendo tocar más el tema. -"no Stu, el ya no es parte de NUESTRA familia"-pensé, poniendo una mano en mi cicatriz, intentando contener las lágrimas. Odiaba a Murdoc Niccals, pero me dolía odiarlo...fuera como fuera, el había sido como mi padre, el había sido alguien Demaciado especial para mi, y talvez el incluso se sentía arrepentido...pero no, yo debía ser fuerte, no debía permitirme esos momentos de debilidad...no podía dejar mi odio de lado. No...eso no era opción...yo, Miho Hatori, Noodle...debía continuar con mi venganza. Bueeeeno.

Sí, estoy emocionada. Por ello decidí subir el primer cap (lo anterior era una introducción) tan rápido. Espero que les guste, no se cuan largo sea porque lo escribo desde mi celular. Así que, en fin. No olviden regalarme un Review si gustan de este fanfic. Y respondiendo a la gente que tenga está duda...no, no odio a cyborg xD Murdoc trata mal a todos...y, volverá a aparecer en está historía. Lo prometo.


	3. Chapter 2

¿Podría ser peor todo? No lo creo. La rabia y la frustración se acumulaban en mi. Haciéndome actuar como un loco, como prueba estaban las botellas vacías destrozadas contra las paredes y varias de mis pertenencias esparcidas en el suelo. Odiaba mi vida ahora más que antes.

-mudz, ¿puedes abrir porfavor?-escuche a stu tocar a la puerta.

-que mierda quieres.

-necesito hablar contigo-me arrepentí de haberlo sacado de la habitación subterránea.

-entra-me hiso caso, y algo cohibido se acerco a unos metros de mi.

-Aunque no lo parezca Noodle aún te ama-me carcajee por sus palabras. Era absurdo, miro el suelo con tristeza.

-no me jodas caraculo. ¿eres estúpido? ¡Noodle me odia!. ¡YO me odiaria considerando lo que le hice!-me levanté de golpe de la cama y me acerque a el- ¡¿que tú no me odiarias sí te hiciera lo mismo?!.

-no-me quedé estático mirándolo. Levanto la vista y me miro con determinación en sus negros ojos- no te odiaria porque no me gusta odiar. Y a Noods tampoco le gusta, y sí recordaras bien como es ella, sabrias que digo la verdad.

-joder...vete de mi habitacion-ordene.

-pídele perdón, se que sí ella te ve arrepentido te perdonara...y se que quieres su perdón.

-¡fuera de mi habitación!-lo saqué a empujones y cerré de un portazo la metálica puerta.

-sólo...intentalo mudz...adios-dijo aún tras la puerta. Escuche sus pasos alejarse, el tenía razón. Puede que Noodle me perdonara, puede que aún me quisiera aunque fuera un poco...pero yo tenía algo llamado "orgullo", y tenía mucho de eso...no daría mi brazo a torcer así, porque soy un estúpido.

* * *

Noodle' POV.

Recorrí está isla, explorando cada lugar. Frustrada y enfadada, pero aún así debía aceptar que era un lindo lugar. Aún con los escombros de la batalla con esos aviones...los restos de la ciborg continuaban en el suelo, camine hacia ellos y la vi con algo de molestia. Odiaba que tuviera mi misma cara, pero sonrei un poco al ver que era yo de 15 años. Era más bajita y menos desarrollada que yo...Talvez al hacerla, Murdoc me imaginaba a mi...sin embargo yo la destroze y la mate...me sentí arrepentida. Suspire y la levanté en brazos cuan bebé, pesaba. Pero podía soportarlo.

Me encamine al interior de la mansión de forma rara y me tope con stu, que se notaba triste.

-¿estas bien toochi?-me miro, y esboso una sonrisa.

-lo estoy princesa-miro a la cyborg en mis brazos- ¿que harás con eso?.

-le diré a Murdoc que la reparé- Stu me miro sorprendido- ¿que? Esto...ella, no tiene la culpa de lo que hiso el. Además, luce como yo hace unos años...

-ok princesa, yo iré a hablar con Russ un rato-pasó por mi lado, dispuesto a salir.

-Toochi..-se detuvo- ¿donde es la habitación de Murdoc?.

-oh, sí. Sigue al fondo y gira a la izquierda. Tiene puerta de bunker y dice "Mudz" graffiteado-asenti y el continuo su camino mientras yo el mío. Camine hasta donde dijo y toque a la puerta.

-¡joder, te dije que te fueras!-lo oí gritar, Suspire.

-soy Noodle.-escuche varios sonidos extraños y luego abrió la puerta.

-¿que necesitas?-pregunto nervioso, seguro con miedo de que lo matara. Extendi el cuerpo de la cyborg hacia el.

-reparala-dije cortante, me miro extrañado y tomo a la cyborg. Me miro con algo parecido a la tristeza, verlo me hiso entristezer a mi. Pero debía ser fuerte-adiós- me gire y me fui. No dispuesta a voltear a verlo, porque sabría que o podría matarlo...o podría correr a abrazarlo.

* * *

¡WAAAA! ANTES QUE NADA. ESCRIBO ESTO EN MAYÚSCULA PORQUE ES LO QUE YO DIGO, NO ES QUE ESTE GRITANDO. SÓLO LO HAGO PARA DIFERENCIAR EL TEXTO DE LO QUE YO DIGO. EN FIN, TENGO COSAS QUE DECIRLES.

1- EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR TODO ESTÁ DE CORRIDO, GRACIAS A QUE MI CELULAR NO LEYÓ LOS SALTOS DE RENGLON Y PUES. LO EDITARE CUANDO ESTE EN UN PC.

2- LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO ESTUVE EN SEMANA SANTA Y LA PASE CON MI NOVIO Y BÁSICAMENTE. NO TUVE TIEMPO.

3- ¡GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME HAN DADO!

4- ESTOY EMOCIONADA PORQUE YA CONFIRMARON EL PRÓXIMO ALBUM DE GORILLAZ PARA EL PRÓXIMO AÑO.

ESO ES TODO. ¡NO OLVIDEN SU REVIEW!¡LOS QUIERO!

Pd: capitulos cortitos hehe


End file.
